minami_kefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sybillus
Hi, welcome to Minami-ke Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Just curious... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sxerks (Talk) 05:49, 17 August 2009 Talk Pages note: the message above this one was automated If you need any help with anything use my Talk Page that way I will see there is a message no-matter what wiki I'm on. In case you didn't know, once you log-in you are logged into all wikis at wikia so you can jump around and edit anywhere with your user name. And you don't need to add "under construction", it's a wiki, so it is assumed that every page is unfinished. One question, how did you find this wiki? It's not very old and there are only a few links to it that I know of. And, please edit at your leisure and have fun.--Sxerks 21:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) sidebar Thanks, fixed it. The Talk page gets my attention quickly enough to take care of those minor things.--Sxerks 23:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) other minami Just make these 2 pages and add them to the "Character" & "Minami-ke Character" Categories. *Minami Family *Other Minami Family As for links on the Animanga wiki, if they are not there, just add them and copy in stuff from wikipedia or ANN.--Sxerks 01:58, 1 September 2009 (UTC) RE: Ryouta Satou Not a typo, took me a while to figure out with way to spell it. If it had used "う or ウ" it would definitely be "ou" but it uses "ー", they really have more to do with how it's pronounced then spelled. And if you convert the Romaji name back to katatkana you would might mistakenly use "ウ" instead of "ー" if it is spelled "ou". The Converter I'm using is here. Of course there could be a Ryouta page redirected to the Ryooto page. --Sxerks 16:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Various Notes Images moved. Fujioka (bear), I'll get to later, or you can if you want. There's no need to delete any unused screenshots, it's true they might get used, or they can be put in a gallery at the bottom of an episode page. When you link to images as just a link, then they don't show up(what links here). :--Sxerks 15:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) minami-ke manga is it safe to edit the latest chapter of the manga as in sypnosis and contents of them? since i got only a bit of the summary of them manga Do you only get the first page of each manga? since ive been trying to find the manga on japanese and try to translate them to english. manga 2 okay ill just point out the summaries here. yes im aware of the translation group , yet ill try to translate it not from chapter 85 but from the latest onwards. i think i have all the chapters until the end of volume 6 it is the other chapters i need to start translations, if he can provide me the japanese scans ill be very very very thankfull. ill start summarizing all the latest chapter as accurate as possible from now on.